


The Pain of Your Storm

by Sweet_Tea_Owl



Series: Insurance Fraud au! [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Barry doesn't know how to Deal, Broken Bones, I'm Sorry, Len doesn't want to lose Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/Sweet_Tea_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len hits the wall with a sickening crunch as his several of his ribs shatter, but before he can hit the ground, hands circle his throat and press him back into the depression left by his body in the drywall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Your Storm

Len hits the wall with a sickening crunch as several of his ribs shatter, but before he can hit the ground, hands circle his throat and press him back into the depression left by his body in the drywall. Len opened his eyes. He can't remember closing them but what he sees makes him wish he'd left them closed. The Flash has him pinned to the wall and Len can see the lightening and rage lighting up his eyes with an unholy fire. Len looks around the room but doesn't see the Rainbow Raider anywhere. What made the Flash so angry?

"B-Barry?" Len's voice seems to anger Barry further and he grabs Len's arm and rips it from the socket and, in what feels like the same instant, shatters his knee.

"Why did you do it Cold?" Barry was so angry that his voice came in a vibrating and demonic yell, "Was it all just a game to you? Did you think that you could seduce me to the dark side?!"

"N-no! Barry! I'd never-"

"SHUT UP!" Barry threw him across the room and was on the other side instantaneously to catch Len by the throat, crushing his windpipe and effectively silencing him.

"I cared for you, Len!" Barry was literally vibrating with anger and the hand on Len's neck was causing enough friction to burn him, not that he could feel it.

Despite the damage to his throat, Len miracuously managed to croak out a few words, "I was. Going," he gasped for breath, "To tell you."

"LIAR!" Barry screamed, "Why should I trust you? All you've ever done is lie to me!"

 _That's not true,_ Len thought. 

Barry lifted his hand and started vibrating it faster and then he plunged it into Len's chest.

* * *

Len had figured out Barry was the Flash two weeks ago. After seeing the Flash's eyes so close when he'd saved him and seeing Barry's eyes numerous times on their dates, Len had started putting things together. It helped that Barry hadn't bothered to disguise his voice when he'd saved him or when he was facing off with Captain Cold. He'd also noticed that Barry ate a lot of food without gaining any weight, which would account for the energy burned by being the Flash. After dating for two months, Barry still hadn't let Len get any farther than above the belt. At first Len thought he was just being paranoid and that Barry was a virgin or maybe he was just afraid to sleep with a man, but after an enlightening lunch with Iris West, he knew that wasn't the case. Iris had been more than eager to share stories about Barry's awkward teens and twenties. Barry really hadn't stopped being awkward. After lunch with Iris, Len started paying more attention to what Barry was doing during their makeout sessions.

During one such time, Len had started to run his hands around the edge of Barry's pants while Barry desperately sucked on Len's tongue. This was the farthest Len had ever made it before he was stopped and he was starting to think maybe he was wrong. Barry was running his hands over Len's shoulders when Len dipped his fingers below the waistband. There. That was it. Len could feel the tremor run through Barry and as he drew close to the prize. He was just about to wrap his hand around it when Barry's hands started vibrating and Len was pushed to one end of the couch they were sitting on while Barry stood up just a tad too fast. Barry looked wrecked and Len almost gave in to the urge to tackle him back into the couch. But he had to think about what he was going to do with this information.

He did nothing.

Which probably explained the dream. It had been awhile since he'd had such a lucid dream. He hadn't had one like that since he finally saw his father behind bars. He guessed that the dream was telling him that he should tell Barry that he knew. It wasn't that he thought Barry would react like he had in the dream. He knew that was just his subconscious merging his traumatic childhood with Barry's betrayal. He knew telling Barry that he knew would have ramifications. Len didn't want to lose Barry. After dating the CSI for two months Len had fallen hard. So had Barry which made the chances of Barry having a bad reaction even more probable. Len had to tell Barry who he was before he found out on his own, as well.

Len knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

"I'm Captain Cold," Len held Barry's hands in his and he felt the vibration of shock run through him. Barry's powers would be a perfect lie detector test for anyone who knew how to read them. Barry hadn't run away yet, which was a good sign, but he hadn't said anything either.

"I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure I could trust you," Barry's shocked silence was making Len nervous and he started to ramble, "But then I fell in love with you and I had to tell you before it was too late. I just want you to know everything about me so there are no more secrets between us," Barry remained silent, "I don't want to lose you."

Barry let out the breath he was holding. He was in shock. Of all the things he had imagined Len had wanted to talk about, when he'd texted him that they needed to talk, this hadn't even crossed his mind. Barry had thought that Len had found out he was the Flash. He wanted to tell Len he was the Flash but he had been worried that Len might see him differently. He had had no idea that he would be the one seeing things differently. All while Len had been talking, Barry had been waiting for Len to tell him that he knew Barry was the Flash the whole time and this had all been a plan to find out his weakness but it never came.

Barry stood up and Len started to panic, internally. On the outside he was a rock.

"I'm the Flash," Barry didn't know what to say next so he blurted out, "And I need some time to think about this," and he ran leaving Len with the phantom feeling of his hand on Len's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired slightly by the song Lightening by Little Mix. It spawned the idea but it does't really fit the story too much. Oh well.  
> I didn't tag this dark barry because he's technically not dark. It's poor Lenny's mind that's dark.  
> Also, the part where Len is rock, you can bet he's chanting conceal don't feel in his head  
> idk but the story feels slightly off so let me know if you have any ideas for improvement.


End file.
